1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fold-up wheelbarrow and, more particularly, to a wheelbarrow having a load-bearing body constructed of flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelbarrows have long been used as a means of transporting small loads over short distances. Loads may be characterized as pieces of stone or wood, refuse or other items suited to the basket-like arrangement of the wheelbarrow's body. Although convenient as a hauling device, the cumbersome size and shape of most standard wheelbarrows makes them difficult to store.
Many wheelbarrows have been contemplated that are functional as a hauling device, yet are easy to store. By and large, these wheelbarrows have employed the idea of compressing, folding, rotating or collapsing parts of the wheelbarrow until a more easily stored shape is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,396 issued Nov. 1, 1988 to King discloses a wheelbarrow that hinges the wheelbarrow's front wall and compresses the body into an easily collapsed V-shape. Since a storable shape can be achieved by folding a single front wall hinge, the King wheelbarrow represents an improvement over previous collapsible wheelbarrows. These earlier wheelbarrows often required the manipulation of a number of rods, hinges or latches to collapse the wheelbarrow into its storage shape.
Despite these advances, the King device has several drawbacks. The King device is constructed from rigid panels. It is dependent on proper manipulation of various hinges in order to achieve complete or partial closure. Such hinges can become rusted or otherwise can fail. Desirably, a wheelbarrow would be constructed that would have no hinges or other mechanical parts in its load-bearing walls.
King also does not provide for a back wall to his wheelbarrow. Such an omission makes it difficult for the user to haul loads that are subject to shifting or spillage, or that are as large as otherwise might be transported.
The King wheelbarrow employs arms that slidably attach to the axle of the wheelbarrow's wheel. Such an attachment presumably causes excessive wear of both the wheel axle and the arms. It is believed that such wear eventually can lead to failure of the wheelbarrow.
Finally, the King device permits partial closure during operation. The King device includes no means for preventing spontaneous, undesired closing. Such a drawback can present various problems during operation of the wheelbarrow.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, a desirable wheelbarrow would be light, easily collapsible and storable. The wheelbarrow desirably would comprise a container capable of carrying a large load without spillage. The wheelbarrow preferably could be locked in place in an open position, and would have no moving parts that could slide along the wheel axle when opened and closed, or during use. It would be constructed of light material for easy storage, yet be durable enough to withstand outdoor storage without sustaining rapid deterioration.